


Chained to You

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Romance, Soap Opera Cliche Challenge, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-22
Updated: 2004-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PRDT wedding nearly goes off without a hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained to You

When Kira woke the morning of her wedding, she felt peculiarly calm without a trace of butterflies in her stomach. The morning proceeded on schedule without a hitch, beginning with a light breakfast and ending with a trip to the local salon. Her hair curled and arranged artfully on her head, Kira listened to Hayley and Cassidy talk excitedly about the minor details of the wedding. The peaceful feeling continued as she strolled into the foyer of the church and glanced around at the decorations.

"Let's make sure everything looks all right," Cassidy said, pulling Kira toward the main area of the church.

"But it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Hayley argued.

"You believe in that silly superstition?" Kira stared at her maid-of-honor with disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. Ethan's estimating they won't be here for another hour. That's plenty of time to take a peek." Cassidy looked smug as she delivered the information.

The bride led the way into the sanctuary which was carpeted with yellow and white as far as the eye could see. The large, airy room contained bows, roses, and banners trumpeting the day. Mahogany pews glowed under the sun shining through the open skylight in the ceiling. "It's perfect," Hayley said loyally, and even Cassidy, who had disagreed strongly with the color scheme, was forced to agree that it looked magnificent.

Kira's sense of contentment lasted as her attendants helped her dress, fussed with the eight-foot train, and affixed the glittery veil without mussing her curls. With a half hour until the ceremony, Hayley and Cassidy scattered and left Kira alone with her thoughts.

Devin was the first to appear at her door, and he was clearly taken aback by her loveliness. "Wow, you look amazing. Have you seen Cassidy?" Kira smiled with thanks and directed him toward the kitchen where the bridesmaid was checking on the flowers.

Ethan arrived next to offer his love and congratulations. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I know this is what you've always wanted, Kira, and I'm so happy that it's finally happening for you."

Her own smile was beatific as she accepted the hug without reserve. "Me, too, Ethe. And I'm thrilled that you agreed to be his best man. There's no one else I would have entrusted that task to . . . even if you did insist on the blue cummerbund."

"Sweet of you to let me wear it," he replied with a grin.

"I know what battles to be willing to lose," she answered. "Cassidy's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Kira, you're the best," he said and fled the room.

Due to the previous visitors, Kira was far from surprised when another figure filled her doorway. He stood in a haphazard state of dress, a tie wrapped loosely across the shoulders of his open jacket. His brown hair was rumpled with frustration, but he gawked at her with stunned amazement. "You look beautiful," Conner said softly.

"I can't say the same." She laughed and waved him closer since moving was nearly impossible in her dress. "Let me tie your tie."

He approached her reluctantly. "Was the monkey suit your idea or his?"

"It was his idea. He thought the white tuxes would look good with the yellow bridesmaid dresses," she admitted, efficiently tying the tie. She also took the opportunity to straighten his jacket, letting the red cummerbund pass without comment. "Now all you do is need to fix your hair."

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" He moved toward the mirror and repaired the damage but managed to ruin the effect by running his hand through his hair again. "He's driving me crazy, Kira. He keeps pacing back and forth and demanding that we come to make sure you're here. He's convinced that you've run off to Mexico without him."

"That's why I'm happy that you're here to distract him. You're the best person I know to fight with," she said affectionately.

"Are you sure you don't want to run off to Mexico with me?" he bantered lightly.

With a laugh, she shook her head. "We'd drive each other crazy within a day."

"I know, but it was worth a shot." His grin faded as he moved closer and stooped to kiss her cheek. "I hope he'll make you happy, Kira."

"I know he will," she replied softly.

"Because if the day ever comes when that isn't the case, I will personally tear him apart limb from limb."

"You always were the first to defend me, and I do love you for it, Conner." Without a second thought to her dress, hair, or train, she threw her arms around him and embraced him with heartfelt emotion.

He hugged her back briefly before disentangling himself. "Love you, too," he said quickly. "I think I hear Cassidy coming, and I should get back to your groom before he strangles Devin and throws the whole wedding party off balance because we're short an usher. Good luck today."

As he left, Kira felt a small pang of regret, but she was soon sidetracked by Cassidy's arrival with a bouquet of fresh yellow roses. And the feeling had mostly disappeared when she met Dr. Oliver in the vestibule. He had agreed readily to the honor of giving Kira away when it became apparent that her dad had an unavoidable business trip. "How is everything going?" she whispered.

"No one's tripped, and Ginny managed to make the flowers last until the end of the aisle," he said. "You look wonderful, the prettiest bride that I've ever seen."

"Even prettier than your wife?" she asked with amusement.

"The prettiest bride I've ever given away," he amended grandly. Kira kissed his cheek with appreciation, laid her hand under his arm, and waited for the first chords of the familiar Wedding March.

They stepped across the doorway, and Kira felt the eyes of the entire church on her, but her eyes were reserved for the man waiting at the other end of the aisle. He stared at her frothy white gown with wordless appreciation. Suddenly, she was happy that she had gone with his preference against her own misgivings. As she moved toward him, she reflected that he looked incredibly handsome in his own tux. Her attendants looked great as well, and even her best friends' different-colored cummerbunds couldn't ruin the beautiful day.

"We are gathered here to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the minister intoned. "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do," Dr. O said clearly and raised her veil. "I wish you both joy," he murmured in a hushed tone and relinquished her hand to the man she was pledging the rest of her life to.

"If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

While the minister paused, Kira gazed around at her friends beaming in their direction. Her eyes rested longest on Conner who smirked and mouthed, "Are you sure?" Yet no one spoke, and she turned back to her loving groom.

"Do you, Trent, take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Trent proclaimed proudly.

"And do you, Kira, take this man to be your husband? Do you swear to love, honor, and obey him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I . . ." Kira stopped, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of uncertainty. "I do . . . not. I can't. This is wrong," she shouted, waking with a start and gasping for breath.

"Kira? Are you okay, babe?" The concerned voice spoke anxiously next to her.

"Don't call me babe," she said, punching the person in the arm.

Conner rubbed the painful spot with a sulky look. "See if I ever try to wake you from a nightmare again."

"Nightmare is right," she muttered.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt that I was getting married to the man of my dreams in a big church wedding."

"That doesn't sound so bad although I can see why the big wedding would be a nightmare. That's why we eloped to Vegas." He laughed at his own joke.

"I was marrying Trent," Kira said, cutting off Conner's amusement. Then she punched him again. "You didn't object or anything. You just stood there with your stupid red cummerbund and smirked at me as if you knew I was making a mistake."

"Hey, that was Dream!Conner," he protested. "I would have never let you marry Trent much less been a groomsman. I would have been getting drunk in a bar somewhere and hitting on a pretty girl who resembled you."

Hearing the reasonable logic in his statement, Kira finally started to relax. "Why in the hell would I dream about marrying Trent on our wedding night?"

"Maybe your subconscious was telling you that you made the right decision to elope with me."

"Maybe it was telling me that I made the wrong decision," she retorted.

"Maybe it was telling you that you wanted me even while you were with Trent, and that I was right all along," he said. But his focus shifted from the mock argument to kissing her neck and suggestively running his fingers across her body.

"Conner, no," she complained feebly.

"Well, we are newlyweds, and this is our honeymoon."

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To all the fic writers who have written wedding fics lately. You've been a great inspiration to me.
> 
> Author's Note: This was my answer to the Soap Opera Cliché Challenge on LiveJournal. Ginny belongs to Darkchilde.


End file.
